Call of Duty: Puppy Warfare 4
Call of Duty: Puppy Warfare 4 is a game-story this one focuses the SAS Character * PAW PATROL SHOW Characters Story The FNG At Credhill SAS headquarters. Chase is welcomed by Gaz. and gives him his modified pup pack, Soldier's Arsenal. Chase tests it at the target range and teaches by Thatcher how to use weapons including his claw knives. after this he goes to Jake, the SAS demolition captain. He teaches Chase how to handle explosives and the Pup Mortar. after this he went to Lt. Rocky and raced towards the Obstacle course. after this he met Ryder and the rest of the Bravo Paw Team. to complete his initiation he must complete the CQB test and after this at 10:00pm they will start a new mission. Crew Expandable Somewhere at the Bering Strait. Gaz, Chase, Ryder, Carlos and Tracker are assaulting a Cargo ship containg some top secret files. They Assaulted the Bridge and eliminates the way until they reach the back. they descend towards the cargo hold. they eliminate enemies until Gaz senses a strong reading. when Gaz opened and sees the container. Ryder wonders that its in Arabic. they reported to the Air patroller to see the containers and they were alarmed by the arriving MiG's. they rushed towards the catwalk on the sides. Carlos and Tracker are at the helicopter and sees the missle firing sinking the ship and the trio runs to the Air Patroller. When they reach the Air Patroller Ryder, Gaz jumped into the chopper until Chase Jumps he slipped but Ryder reached him and they escape from the Cargo ship with a manifest on board. Blackout and Hunted At the Causcuss Mountains Ryder, Chase and Gaz are going to rescue Marshall who is held captive by russians. before that Chase eliminates the Guards. and they reach an open field. Ryder senses that Danny arrived and welcomed Ryder to the "New Russia" they proceed to the cliffs and Danny urges Ryder to follow him to provide sniper support. Danny tells the Loyalists to attack the village. they assaulted it while Danny, Ryder, Chase and Gaz provided sniper support. Danny said that the enemy used reinforcements. they proceed towards a power plant. when they reach the power plant Danny tells Ryder that they will advance but Gaz is angry and Holds Danny and said "Enough Sniping. Tell Me where is he!" Danny tells them that Marshall is at the House down through the village. so Gaz commanded Danny to sit on the Corner. and the three rappel from the power plant and fights towards Marshall. when they Arrived at the house. Gaz will cut the power while Ryder and Chase rescue Marshall. as they entered the house they eliminate guards on the house until they rescue Marshall. Ryder hands him a Pup AK and he calls BIg Bird to extract them. as they climbed aboard and lifting off. Marshall asks Ryder if the Americans started the Assault but Ryder said that they will begin in a few Hours. Marshall said that the Americans made a huge mistake. Meanwhile along the way they crashed down by hitting a missle from a stinger. Gaz, Marshall, Chase and Ryder are alive and Ryder called an AC-130 codenamed AirPup. to help them. as they progressed they avoided patrols, eliminate guards and fight towards the Gas station. Airpup Arrived on the Airspace to help Ryder and his allies. Death From above At the AC-130 Airpup they cover Ryder and his forces and fights along the way to provide fire support. Airpup covered Ryder and his allies as the reach the Junkyard and after this they Escape via Chinooks Safehouse Marshall tells Ryder about the hiding place of Khaled-Al Sad. somewhere at Azerbaijan, Chase and his allies were dropped of near the Village. They were aided by a loyalist named Jake, and a helicopter support. they encountered a lot of Ultranationalists and across 4 safe houses. Ryder founds Khaled-Al Sad. Ryder tackled him and tied on a chair for interrogations, During the Interrogation. Khaled's phone ring, Gaz pass his phone to Ryder. he listens and he angers and Shoots Khaled on the head using his Pup Pistol. Gaz asked Ryder who called. Ryder said "It was Zakhaev, Imram Zakhaev." Chase asked "What happened during that time sir?" Ryder said " I will tell you a story." Ryder: All Ghillied Up, One Shot and Kill Ryder stated that he almost killed Zakhaev during his time as a Lieutenant on Pripyat and under the Command of Captain Rocky. Rocky and Ryder are in their Mission camo suits. they sneak past patrol guards across a house and they proceed towards a church and a patrol. Ryder eliminates the lookout at the church and a patrol on the north. the 2 went inside and goes to the back of the Church. a helicopter passed by forcing the 2 to hide. Rocky and Ryder advanced to the Field. Rocky sense the ground rumbled and forcing the 2 to go prone and advance through quietly. the 2 made their way from the enemy stronghold to the Hotel Bravo at Pripyat. Ryder: One Shot and Kill Ryder and Rocky go prone. Ryder holds a Pup Barretta .50 cal. Rocky advices Ryder to use the Corolis effect. the 2 spotted Zakhaev. a Chopper blocks a view for a brief moment and passes by. just as then Rocky said "Now or Never! Fire!" Ryder fires the rifle and hits Zakhaev blowing his arm. the chopper came back and Ryder shots the Pilot. crashing to the hotel. Rocky and Ryder rappelled to escape. Rocky called The Extraction Team and commands them to meet at the fair. and they tell him that they need to reach there in 20 minutes. During their escape, they encounter massive forces and a chopper tries to take them down. Rocky and Ryder fired their Pup M21. Ryder escaped while Rocky hurts his paw due to the chopper. and forces Ryder to carry him until they reach the extraction point. they avoided soldiers by passing abandoned buildings across the Block until then. they reach the extraction point, Rocky gives Ryder his Claymores and asks to plant it anywhere. after that Rocky tells Ryder to hide. and Rocky signal the Extraction team. The Chopper arrived after 3 minutes. Ryder picked Rocky and the 2 flies away from Pripyat. Escape of The Safehouse Ryder, Chase, Gaz, Arem and Mac are trying to escape the place. they are chasing by Ultranationalists. many Rebels tries to stopped them but at the nick of Time Sgt. Miguel Lopez along with the USMC evacuated task force 141 and escapes. Sins of the Father Ryder, Chase, Gaz, Miguel and a troops of SAS, Loyalists and the USMC. They group eliminates a horde of Ultranationalists and changed their uniform to the Ultranationalists. When Victor arrived the team takes down all of the Ultranationalists on that area leaving Miguel and Chase to chase him down. Victor runs to a town full of Ultranationalists to cover him and runs to a partially destroyed building. Chase gets some support from Callsign"Skyhook12" to take out the enemies and track Victor on the building. The team rushed to the rooftop and corners Victor in attempt to restrain him but he shoots himself using a Five-Seven. Gaz tells Chase that Victor is the lead of their search but Ryder said that he knows a man who won't let it go unanswered and left the place. Ultimatum Months afterwards Task force 141 begins to Paradrop to an enemy lands and suddenly Tracks the beacon of Sgt. Gregory. they clear each building from hostiles until they rescued him. after this Ryder and his forces heads to a electronic towers and Chase managed to destroy it all using a C4. disabling the power to infiltrate the nuclear facility. The Combined arms of the Task force 141 and the US forces they clear the buildings from the rebels. along the way they we're reinforced by US Sniper team and witnessed 2 ICBM launching heading for United States. All In, No Fighting in the War Room Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Video Game References